Friction packs in automotive vehicle transmissions typically have a combination of friction plates and separator plates. In many applications the friction plates are flat metal annular members (referred to as a core plate) covered over on both sides by friction facings. The separator plates are generally flat metal annular members with or without a friction facing. Most core plates for friction plates and separator plates are stamped from flat feedstock material. The stamping operation provides a high scrap rate for a relatively expensive steel material.